


The Ballad of Cassandra Pentaghast

by vesaldi



Category: Dragon Age: Blood Mage no Seisen | Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3001313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesaldi/pseuds/vesaldi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's said there are ballads written of Cassandra Pentaghast's feats of daring in Val Royeaux, saving Divine Beatrix from the mage assassination plot.</p><p> (Psst, it's a poem. Don't judge me for this. Just call me Inquisitor Seuss.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Cassandra Pentaghast

There once was a woman with cheekbones of stone;  
It's said they could cut a man straight to the bone.  
She offered her service as Seeker, I'm told,  
And joined in the ranks of the soldiers of old.

She hailed from Navarra, city of dead.  
Greatest of Seekers she would be, they said.  
When mages did plot to attack Val Royeaux  
Seeker Cassandra her vengeance bestowed.

She found out the plot and leapt to defend  
As demons and mages and dragons did rend.  
Her sword arm was quicker and slay them she did,  
Til finally her victory the mage did forbid.

The leader he summoned a pride demon there  
And challenged the Seeker to see how she'd fare.  
With great grace and poise she leapt on its back  
And ended its terror with one mighty crack.

When horror was ended Cassandra was shown  
The honor and praise the Most Holy had known.  
Cassandra was crowned Right Hand of Divine,  
And always her legacy of daring would shine.

And thus is the tale of the greatest of Seekers,  
And arguably one of her greatest of features.


End file.
